Generally, the thermal printing industry suffers from a reliable method of detecting media or ribbon width that is both accurate and automatic. Conventional methods require user intervention where the user must adjust one or more guides on the sides of the media, and an approximate media width is determined from the distance between the guides.
A method and device that accurately determines a media width without requiring user input would increase the productivity of the thermal printer and the precision of the printing process.